Digimon: voice of destiny
by Akrisakara
Summary: AU. When four kids here a voice calling to them from out of the blue. They will begin the adventure of thier lives. Droped straight in to a world that is familar and different. Who is calling to them? what must they do? Only the voice knows.
1. prolouge:START

_**Hi everyone, I'm Akarisakara. This is my first typed fanfic. I've done several before and I help my brothers (Fireuser3 and Decode9) with their fics and stories when they are stumped. This fic is based off an old fanfic RP my brothers and I did (back when dz2 came out) I have just added to it as seasons progressed. Hope you enjoy Digimon Zero3: Voice of Destiny.**_

_**Prologue: Start**_

"Just a little more…click!" said a voice. The screen was black, only shadow appeared to walk across the front of it. "I can't believe it! The signal went through, I can broadcast. Hello everyone, I know you can't see me but it is for the best. I have to hurry but I have a lot to tell you." The voice said excitedly. "Debris floats past me as I hide. This is like the calm before the storm they speak of I guess." Sighing heavy it continued. "I hide now behind what is a temple but this one floats… in space.

Have you ever seen or heard of one in space? Probably not unless you are here with me now." A low rumble is just audible in the background. "I have been fighting in a battle. Yes, I said a battle... It seems to be never ending. The others and I are starting to tire, but we will go on fighting. As I just said I am not alone." The screen crackles before the voice starts again. "Originally there were four of us now there are several more. You would never guess by looking at us currently that we four are just middle school kids. Not to mention our partners." Scratching and shifting noise can be heard. "This is all very confusing to you all I'm sure but imagine what it was like for us.

Four kids literally dropped in to an adventure that became a journey as crazy as it has been amazing at times. It is one that you may never believe was true but it is." Mumbled voices echo before the voice speaks again. "This fight does not look like it will end anytime soon, hopefully not for any of us anyways because I don't know what will exactly... Will happen to us if we lose, or if we don't come back home. I am sending out this message... Story via this signal out to someone, anyone…you so that people know what happened to us if we don't make it home.

We didn't just runaway or disappear, but I'll get to the present time later. So why don't I start at the beginning you don't start a story at the end anyway. Let me see now... let me see when did this all start?" The voice asked thinking back…back to when everything began.

**Hi readers. D9 here for Akari. She wanted me to explain a few things before you decide to continue reading this.**

**1: This story is set in an AU, but the world is similar to that of Tamers.**

**2: Digimon from all seasons up to Data Squad…and possibly the first season of Hunters will be in this story.**

**3: This is a personal request from me: Go easy on her because this is her first story. **

**Now please review and I hope you will enjoy Digimon: Voice of Destiny. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Akari: Did you explain a little bit?**

**D9: Yeah. Well I must be going…later.**

**Akari: I wonder if I should get Fire to help?**


	2. Chapter 1: New school, New destiny

**Akari: Okay first chapter**

**D9: Good luck. Just be glad I edited it.**

**Akari: Ha-ha. I hope everybody enjoys this cause this took forever.**

**D9: Yeah. You are not exactly the faster typer sis.**

**Akari: Thanks…Cue intro.**

_**Fire: When can I come in?**_

Digimon VOD Opening (Destines Call)

_**Raise your voice higher; let our lights join as one we'll find them in our own time.**_

_**The sound echoing across the fine lines. **_

_**Destiny is calling to you. **_

_**Digimon**_

_**As the sound rings out we come to its call**_

_**With our own rising voice**_

_**Before the dark wipes it all away**_

_**Digimon**_

_**The light will lead to hope**_

_**Have courage to believe in friends**_

_**Be sincere in the love of all**_

_**Rely in the knowledge you gain**_

_**Kindness waits inside**_

_**Digimon**_

_**Destinies call is for you, the voice of destiny calls your name**_

_**Raising you even higher, the lights will lead the way**_

_**Time will erase all flaws for the voice of destiny is calling for**_

_**Destiny call is for you **_

_**Digimon**_

Chapter 1: New school, New destiny

A red car drives along a busy street. Many people seem to be walking to work; others are just kids heading for school. The car's driver was listening to her radio. A news program was telling their audience about some resent kidnappings or disappearances. The newscaster did not know what to think of this story or about the strange earthquakes the country had been having.

The woman driving listened carefully, she is middle aged with soft pink hair tied in to a ponytail and vermilion eyes. Dressed in what can be described as an office suit. "can you please turn that off?" questioned a voice from the backseat. "Sure, honey" she called back turning off the radio and looking back behind her. In the backseat sits a girl with long soft pink hair that framed her face like the drivers but longer and tied half up. The girl looked at herself in the window glass. Her strange vivid violet pink eyes stared back.

At first glance she looks just like one of those pretty girly girls you see on TV dramas about teens, but she is far from those cute bubbly actresses. Looks can be very deserving. They continued driving around, going down some side streets until they reached their destination. They parked in front of what appears to be a school building. Students and staff walk casually in through the old gray front gate toward the plain white building, wide stairs lead up to the main doors. "Everything has been arranged" smiled the woman turning to the back. "want me to walk in there with you?" she asked concerned.

The girl looked down hair shaking as she shook her head. "just let me out here if that's ok, I can walk in myself" she replied and opened her door with a pop to step out. As she shut it the window rolled down. "Ok sweetheart you have a good first day, but let's try… not to do anything that you'll regret" pleaded her mother. The girl sighed nodding to her mother. This was her third school just this year alone.

Her mom kept telling her that this was a fresh start during the move but to the girl it was just another school in another town. This one would be just like the others. At The last one she had been expelled due to a fight she was involved in. swinging her bag as she closed the back car door behind her. As she walked a ways into the school grounds she glanced back at her mom. Who was giving her thumbs up. The girl sighed almost embarrassed seeing this then took a deep breath.

As she crossed the grounds she noticed some younger students playing a game on the steps, this made her crack a small smile. "So they play digimon here too" she thought to herself as she walked through the glass doors into the white/tan stone building.

"HEY, BRO! WATCHOUT CUSE HERE I COME" shouted a voice from the crowd behind him. Alex jumped to the side just in time as a blur flew past him. a loud crash echoed ahead of him. Alex sweat dropped and dashed to the crash site. As usual there lying upside down was Alex's friend. This was somewhat of a normal thing on school days. "Zac, seriously learn to use an alarm clock so we won't be late all the time" Alex said looking down scolding his friend. His friend had crashed into the crosswalk sign.

His name is Zachariah Antonio Eagle, Zac for short. He is the class clown and school delinquent. He is about as tall as Alex who is not saying much because neither is the tallest or the shortest. Zac's long bright blond hair is tied back into a low ponytail, his bangs are swept over his right eye. A bright pop of red splashes over his bangs, it contrasts well with his mischievous green eyes. He is wearing dark brown jeans with his favorite black tee-shirt that has a yellow and red eagle emblazoned across the front, and well worn converse style sneakers.

Alex short for Alexander wears his own personal style as well. He has light brown hair that is cut short on the sides with long layers and bangs on top. A long thin ponytail peaks out from the back. His plain blue jeans clash harshly with his asian style shirt and red sneakers. His bright blue eyes shine beneath his hair, crystal clear with an aura of strength behind them. Zac rubbed the back of his neck after turning himself upright again.

"you know I'm like lightning, I never strike the same place twice… well in one day that is" he said grinning up at Alex. Who just shook his head in despair. "You do remember that Max is waiting for us; you know how she is about waiting for us… she hates it" Alex commented as he helped his friend to his feet. Zac gave a visible shiver in response. Alex started across the walkway, Zac on his heels. Up the road some distance a bell started to ring. Both boys looked at each other for a second then seemed to sprint for dear life up the sidewalk. Pumping their legs as hard as possible looking every bit the fool. Other students filed through the gate, a few waiting to see if the daily ritual of these two would end with a tardy or detention for them.

Smoke clouds were tell tale signs of their approach. Both boys did not stop until the gate swung closed behind them. Alex breathed hard and Zac lay on his stomach on the courtyard ground. Both breathed a sigh of relief only to shiver frozen in their tracks as an icy glare stared them down. They turned in the direction of the gate. There in the shadow of the gate was the one person they did not want to make mad… but it was too late. "what took you so long this time?" asked this person. Both easily recognized the voice.

In all appearance this person looked like just another thirteen year old boy but is really a girl. She is Alex's best friend and Zac's cousin Max, or Maxtsarina if you are brave enough to call her by her full name. She has short black hair that is slightly spiky, light green eyes that seem to have an endless depth in side them that if you looked to deep you could get lost in them. She was dressed similarly to Zac in a dark blue tee with a dark gold eagle print, black jeans and gray sneakers.

Max is the most un-girly person both guys know, but knowing that as a warning never call her a boy if you value your life. As she came out of the shadows towards the boys, who were cringing back. She was clearly angry as she passed them going towards the school doors, but not before grabbing zac sharply by his right ear. "Owww.." yelped as he was dragged behind his cousin. Alex walked behind them as they entered the school, more students followed suit watching this spectacle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cascade of pink hair standing in the office talking with the schools secretary and principle. They were lost from view by the plants in the window.

Class rooms steadily filled with students, most clearly did not want to be there. Alex, zac and Max were among them. They took their normal seats towards the back of the room. Everyone was talking, gossiping, laughing as they waited for their teacher to come in. As Max and Zac started to argue, leaning on his arm Alex glanced at the class door. The principle and his teacher Mr. Killgoy apparently were having a conversation. He nodded then the principle left. Killgoy glowered after him left. Everyone knew killjoy wanted his job but was turned down.

Zac started to shoot spit wads at other people, this distracted Alex as Killgoy opened the door and walked to his desk. Behind him came a girl with pale pink hair that came to her lower back. She stood right at the front of the class . She seemed to be staring at the floor nervously. Alex thought she was kind of nice looking. Somehow she looked familiar to him somehow even though she was new. This made him feel akward, so he pulled on Zacs arm to get his attention. Zac turned to him then looked to the front of the room. A wide grin flashed across his face as he attempted to shoot a wad at the teacher but Max pushed his head in to his desk.

Killgoy who is the plainest looking teacher, a middle aged man in a gray plaid suit and is balding hair started to talk. Class, class …CLASS! He sharply shouted. Every student stopped mid sentence to look at him. The silence hung in the air; a cricket in the class pet's tank could be heard chirping. Mr. Killgoy only smiled at his students. They knew if they interrupted him it was an instant detention so they waited for him to speak. "We have a student starting today, Miss Yoleeco please sit in that empty desk" he pointed to a desk a few rows behind Alex. She nodded then proceeded to walk between Alex and Zac. As she passed He caught a glimpse of her eyes, Violet. Alex blushed slightly. They were strangely distant like she was in a haze.

Class went as usual with free time at the end until the period bell rang. Alex sat on a desk watching as other students went to talk to the new girl. Her voice drew his attention. It was soft like she was trying not to scare anyone away but was firm at the same time. Even Max and Zac went to meet her. Max came back unimpressed and Zac made a big deal of it giving her a bow. The bell broke Alex's train of thought and he mustered the courage to talk to her. He walked in her direction, he made it half way when his feet seemed to come out from under him. He tumbled right in to her knocking her to the ground, books and paper flying.

She recovered instantly staring him down. "What the… why did you knock me over for"? She demanded knitting her brows tighter in a frown. "Sorry…I…" Alex stammered at her. She turned away from him "Weirdo" she said under her breath as she walked past him to the door. She suddenly squealed and sputtered "Ee-yuck" turning back to Alex. Zac stood up next to Alex, He had filled his straw full of spit wads and had let them loose at her.

Her eyes filled with fury looked at Zac and Alex. She then walked huffily out the door pulling wads out of her hair. " well… that was a good first impression" Max stood with her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes at Zac. "What?" zac shrugged. Alex face palmed knowing that this was the start of a long day one that ended up a little too short. Max led the way to PE after having a few encounters with the new girl. One of which ended with Alex crying on the bleachers. The group did not join the class but choose to stay on the side lines.

It was always a fight to get Zac to the gym for PE. It was Zac's least favorite class of them all. Max and Alex stayed with him so that he would not do anything that they would end up regretting leaving him alone or bodily harm to the school… always in sight of an extinguisher. "Dude she is evil" Zac joked trying to cheer up Alex as he sat fingering his now short ponytail. Zac was failing miserable at this. The New girl had randomly walked up and cut off half of his ponytail for apparently no reason. Alex could not understand why. A whistle sounded off and the whole group looked to the class, Alex still crying.

Today of all days was a skills test day, so students were placed in groups to be evaluated. Everyone was in gym uniforms. The girls to one side of the court and boys to the other, a teacher at each station took down the scores. They were running, jumping throwing a ball, even jumping jacks and others. Zac leaned back, arms behind his head "I hate skills day" he grumbled. Max laughed quietly "You hate PE any day of the week, what is different about skills day "she said sarcastically throwing her hands to the side. Zac steamed staring at his cousin, Alex sighed they were always fighting like this.

You would have thought that they were siblings not cousins but when you spend almost every day with each other you become that close. Alex saw out of the corner of his eye he saw the new girl come up to the high jump bar. She stood ready and when the whistle blew she sprinted with surprising speed and jumped clear of the high jump bar with ease. Alex dropped his jaw when he saw this, Zac did too. "Wow" gasped Max wide eyed. "You can say that again" zac stuttered back at her. "Whoa" whispered Alex to himself, who was this girl he thought. No one had told him her name plus her attitude made her a mystery to Alex. "Just who is this girl?" he asked his friends. Max suddenly tapped her fist in her open palm. "Now I know why she looked familiar, I know who she is" she smiled

Alex raised his eye brow. "What do you mean"? She turned to Zac who looked confused. "Do you remember last Month you made us stay up and watch the Digimon TCG Finals" "Yea, So what" answered Zac raising his brow at her. "so that's… what was her name.. Aki, Kari... no Akari that's it! Akari Yoleeco was her name. She was the Champion remember" Zac's jaw dropped as he turned to look down at the court. "The Champ" they watched along with the rest if the gym as all the girls' team sports captains swarmed around Akari.

They clearly all wanted her to join their respected teams. All willing to argue their case with the new girl. She just smiled politely and seemed to decline them all. Max puffed a little smoke as she watched this. Her Soccer captain was there too."How can she decline them all? Are they not good enough for her? Who does she think she is?!" she asked flatly. Alex and Zac laughed at Max's reaction. When it came to Soccer Max would easily knock you out if you disrespected her favorite sport. Of which she was one of the schools best players. Zac stretched seemingly uninterested with what was going on and glanced at his phone. He broke into a wide grin.

"It's about that time of day" he winked at his friend. "You want to skip again today?" Alex asked. Zac grin just widened "we be gone and back before we were missed" Alex turned and slapped his face like he was trying to erase his frown. They were always back before school was out but they skipped almost too often. Zac loved the thrill of getting away with it. Alex looked back at the gym court. That's when he noticed Zac was not the only one with that particular idea. Akari slipped from her group and headed for the girls locker room. Alex waved to max and Zac interrupting their conversation about where to go, and pointed at the new girl. The group slipped from the bleachers unnoticed by the teachers. They watched as the girl opened the hall locker room exit in different cloths then she came to school in.

Zac's eyes just sparkled with mischievousness. He looked straight at Alex. No, No…NO! Alex shook his head in disbelief. Max clamped her mouth shut so not to draw attention to them. She just stared down the hall after Akari. "Ninja time" Zac whispered and he took off down the hall. Scooting against the wall then diving behind a plant before going around the corner. Max and Alex could only look at each other. "Better keep track of him" she grumbled. Both Alex and Max sighed in unison and followed there 'sneaky' friend. Zac not being the master of camouflage was easy to spot and he was not being subtle either. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

The ninja game was a very slow process. Zac always took the harder route so not the draw attention but it made for lots of sores. The girl clearly had permission to leave but Zac was unconvinced. So when she left through the front gate, the group had to scale the school wall which ended with max landing in a bush. Leaves stuck to her hair and cloths. Zac continued to dodge and weave from hiding spot to hiding spot. Alex and Max just walked behind him pretending not to know him."This is so stupid" Alex told Max "I know but try explaining it to ninja master over there" she pointed to Zac behind a flag pole very conspicuously. They followed this girl from stop after stop.

First was a food stand where Zac almost blew his cover over the smell of ramin if it weren't for Max stuffing a candy bar she had in her pocket in to his mouth. When she left Alex bought lunch and they ate at the next stop as they watched her participate in a karate class. Zac tried to sneak in but was thrown out when he was caught by a teacher. What else he did in there Alex could not figure out but the teacher was mad as can be.

The next stop was as dance studio; Alex started to wonder why they bothered doing this at all. Zac was absolutely gaga over all the pretty girls in the studio. He then had the whole group chased off when he tried to climb through an ally window. If there cover was not blown by then Alex would be surprised. When she left the studio she had a duffle bag in hand and where she was heading was a relief to Alex. Zac was not giving up on his playing ninja. She walked right in to the one place the group knew all too well. The outdoor shopping mall was the group's favorite hangout. They had followed this girl all over town only to end up here.

Even during the day it was quite full. She vanished in to the crowd without a trace. Max and Alex flopped on to a bench. Zac sat cross legged on a flower planted filled with tall grass. "There goes my quarry" he winced. "You're the one who wanted to skip" Max shot at him. Alex opened a soda he bought from a machine then took a long swig. "So we're here now, just forget her" he said at his friend with a smile. "Then the arcade is calling our name" Zac jumped to his feet excitedly. So the group headed that way without another word. The arcade was in one of the last buildings on the strip so it was easy to find with all the neon lights.

The doors opened to an active business. Everyone was in school but the arcade was far from empty. Retro game and VR games stood side by side with a snack concessions on one side. Pool and game tables stood in the back for those that preferred card and manual games to all the new age consoles. Zac headed straight for Alien shooting game he loved and max for the concessions for drinks. Alex just wandered around trying to decide what to play when saw what he did not expect. There in the back of the arcade was Akari. She stood as he came closer. "Next time fight some one more on your own level" she said flatly to a twenty something year old guy in the seat across from her.

When she stood up Alex saw she was in another set of cloths unlike anything she had wore at school. Her tee and jean were replaced with a yellow cropped tank and a skirt. A Chinese dragon seemed to wrap from the top to the skirt. Her brown boots came to her knees and her forearms were wrapped with blue warmers topped with gold coins. Her hair hung all the way to her lower back. To Alex she beams with confidence so he assumed this was her natural element. On the table was a scattered Digimon cards. The guy clearly did not know who he was dealing with or he was just trying to show off.

She turned away and was looking up in to Alex's face. He just gulped as her eyes seemed to harden as they bore in to him. "I... ah... hi." was all he could spit out. He looked around nervously to see where his two friends were at "What did you do? Follow me here?" She asked with narrowed eyes while Alex backed up "Uhh…no. We skipped." Alex stated "We? So it's not only you here?" Her glared intensified as she said this giving Alex a cold chill "Had to enlist help for more pranks huh?!" She exclaimed not letting Alex get a word in

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. I don't do pranks. That's Zac's department." Alex stated putting his hands up in defense "Hey I just made it through the…uh oh." Zac stated coming around the corner when he froze seeing his 'quarry' standing cross armed next to Alex "So YOU'RE the one who did all that stuff." She shouted at Zac who in turn turned tail and began to run…straight into Max who had come up behind him "Zac you idiot! Can't you watch where you're going?" Max shouted "But…but…" Zac stuttered lying on the ground. The lights in the arcade began to flicker.

"And you let him do this stuff!" Akari shouted at Alex "I can't control him every second of every day…That's Max job!" Alex stated "What is my job? And what did he do?" Max asked looking at Alex then to Zac who is still on the ground. In each hand she had a foam cup which was shaking "Max chill…I just did some pranks…no big deal." Zac stated scooting back into an arcade console "No big deal…You should have seen the mess he made!" Akari said her words dripping with ice "What could he have done in such a short time?" Max asked while Alex began thinking it might be a good idea to join Zac

"First he followed me all the way down the hall shooting spit wads at me!" she started and it was noticeable now that her whole body was shaking with anger "Then somehow he filled my locker with marbles!" she continued "Then HE…" she pointed at Alex "Dropped a water balloon filled with jelly on top of me!" She shouted. The overhead lights shook.

Alex looked at her confused "I walk with Max to gym every day. Zac's locker is all the way at the end of the hall." Alex replied trying to remain calm "When all this happened I keep seeing you!" she shouted and that's when Alex realized her reason for cutting off his ponytail "Zachariah…get out here." Max said to Zac who had crawled underneath the table. A small eep came from below as Zac peeked out "Just having some harmless fun. That was all." Zac said going back under

"Fun. My first day ruined all over some fun. Why can't I just go somewhere where there no stupid people?!" she said out loud to herself "Hey. That's my best friend and my cousin you're talking about." Max said flatly glaring setting the drinks down on the table as Alex pulled Zac out from under the table "It's not you I have a problem with. It's them." She said pointing at the two boys "Is there no where I can go to get away from all this craziness?!" She shouted "Can we just stop fighting over all this and start over?" Alex said getting between the angered girls.

'_Yes. Come.'_ A voice said very low that was almost impossible to hear. The only ones who could hear it was the four of them "What was…" Zac started, but at that moment the entire room began to shake, and lights flickered as the arcade console screens flashed black and white. The four dove under the table as the rest of the people ran for the door leaving them alone. The shaking stopped after a few moments that to them seemed to last forever.

One by one each of them crawled out from under the table. Max was the first to break the silence after crawling out "An earthquake. Of all times for an earthquake to hit." She mumbled as Alex began looking around. Something felt different. The air felt like it was full of energy "Do you guys feel that?" he asked. Akari nodded looking around herself "Come on it was just a regular earthquake. What could go…" He joked, but was cut off and suddenly screamed. The others looked to where he was standing, but saw nothing "Zac where did you…" Max began to ask when she screamed as well leaving Alex and Akari looking around for them. The safety lights that had come on only gave off low light so almost everything was in shadows.

"Whatever you do don't move." Akari said as calmly as possible "Right, but she was standing right next to me." He replied in a whisper. He looked down at the ground then across over at Akari "Now we just wait for…" Akari began as a small black opening appeared below her feet she gave a small yelp and fell through. The hole closed after she went through. Alex sucked in a big breath and took a step forward only to feel his feet fall out from under him. He saw the hole close above his head and he fell screaming like Zac had.

'What in the world is going on?' Was his last thought before he had fallen through.

_**Fire: That was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

**Akari: Aren't I suppose to say that?**

**D9: You took to long.**

**Akari: Okay so it was a long chapter**

**D9: That I half typed out.**

_**Fire: It was just the last 3...or 5 paragraphs.**_

**Akari: He was in a hurry.**

**D9: Can we just sign off now?**

**Akari: Fine. This is Akarisakara signing off**

_**Fire: Fireuser3 blazing off**_

**D9: and Decode9. Over and Out.**

**Akari: BTW I got my Penname from the old RP this story is based off of. maybe changing into.**


	3. Chapter 2: Where'd We Go?

**Akari: Finally I can add the next chapter. This one is a dozy so I hope you like it.**

**Digimon VOD Opening (Destines Call)**

_**Raise your voice higher; let our lights join as one we'll find them in our own time.**_

_**The sound echoing across the fine lines. **_

_**Destiny is calling to you. **_

_**Digimon**_

_**As the sound rings out we come to its call**_

_**With our own rising voice**_

_**Before the dark wipes it all away**_

_**Digimon**_

_**The light will lead to hope**_

_**Have courage to believe in friends**_

_**Be sincere in the love of all**_

_**Rely in the knowledge you gain**_

_**Kindness waits inside**_

_**Digimon**_

_**Destinies call is for you, the voice of destiny calls your name**_

_**Raising you even higher, the lights will lead the way**_

_**Time will erase all flaws for the voice of destiny is calling for**_

_**Destiny call is for you **_

_**Digimon**_

**So anyway the group had started arguing and everything fell apart from there…literally. The area was hit with an earthquake. Then after that these holes opened up under our feet and sucked us in… my main question is what was that all about and what about the weird whispering voice. Who was that anyway, and how come only the four of us heard it?**

_**Chapter 2: Where'd we go?**_

Everything was pitch black, clearly they all were falling. Small orbs of flashing light zipped past with great speed. Zac was the farther down, still screaming and flapping his arms like a bird. Max was screaming and trying not to cry but was utterly failing. Alex could see tiny glimmers as her tears flew past him. Akari was just a blank face, no scream came from her. This calmed Alex a little she was acting as if this was a sky diving trip, had she ever been before? Alex thought all this and many other questions as they fell. I wonder if we can talk, but the screaming was a clear answer to that question.

They had been falling with no bottom to be seen yet. The shrillness of Zac and Max's screaming was getting annoying. "Zac...Max just stop it already!" he yelled at them below him. Both of them seemed to snap right out of it. "Why we're falling fast to nowhere?" Max spat back. "Dude I don't want to be like a bug hitting a windshield...You know SPLAT!" Zac wept pitifully.

Small orbs of colored light came to hover in front of each of them; each was still for a moment before they collided with each of them in the chest. Alex felt a sensation of warmth flood through him like a wave rippling out from the spot the orb struck. Zac and Max had stopped screaming at that second, almost too stunned speak. Akari gasped out but did not add a comment to the sensation that they all had felt at that moment.

Just then Alex spotted a glimmer of white light below them. "You should brace for impact." Akari stated flatly. "Ok on three brace" Alex yelled to his two friends. "We are so dead...Good bye cruel world." Zac said dramatically. The light rushed to meet them and it blinded them for a moment.

When Alex opened his eyes expecting to see the bottom of the hole rushing up to him. He saw something that left him stunned. Blue skies with fluffy clouds surrounded them as they fell. He could see the faint outline of numbers in places in the sky. He notice even Zac was speechless at what was before them. A vast land mass stretched out below them on a sparkling sea, they could see different kinds of terrain from their aerial view.

Mountains on land and floating high in the sky too. Plains, deep jungle, deserts and even wasteland colored the land rushing to meet them. "We are so gonna die." finally yelped Zac, He started flapping again as they fell inland. All Alex could do was draw himself in to a ball as the land finally met him and knocked him cold.

A large cloud of dust erupts in to the sky above the trees. As it clear moan can be heard coming from the source of the dust. In the ground a rut roughly the shape of a person mars the surface. A blond head pokes itself out, gazing at the landscape. The area was filled with trees, bushes and a lake twinkled behind the shrubbery. He shook his hair out letting dirt fly, even tapping it out of his ears.

"Did anyone get the license plate of what ever hit us?" he asked as he pulled himself from the rut. He stood and stretched popping his neck and letting out a relieved sigh "Ow…At least you landed on the ground Zac." Alex commented and Zac looked around "Alex? Where are you?" Zac asked and began walking around "Look up." Alex stated and Zac felt someone tapping on his head and he looked up straight at Alex who was slumped over a tree branch in a clearly uncomfortable position.

"Well…that was refreshing." A sarcastic voice said behind Zac as he helped Alex down. Both looked towards the source which was Max…her hair was dropped down in front of her face, and her clothes were drenched "Where'd you land?" Zac asked picking up a strand of hair from her face "I can show you…Come closer." Max replied ringing her hands and Alex sighed "I landed in the LAKE you DUMMY!" she exclaimed jumping at cloths making a squishing as she moved and water fling about.

As they argued Alex began to look around "Guys…Guys…GUYS!" Alex exclaimed getting their attention "Aren't we missing someone?" he asked sarcastically "You're right. Where's pinky at?" Zac said putting his had above his eyes and looking around "Pinky really? Over here you weirdo's." Akari's voice said and rustling could be heard from some nearby bushes. Akari came out with leaves and vines all over her and a glare crossing her face briefly. "What a landing." She said looking up at the sky. Trying to look calm and cool but seemingly shaken from the landing.

"Yeah…" Alex agreed as he and the others looked up as well. After a few moments of silence "So. What do we do next?" Zac asked slightly scared "Well we should…" Alex started, but only to be interrupted "We have two options. One is to wait here for help that will never come." She started glaring at the three "Two. We check out this place to get an idea of where we are." She finished and walked off without them and turned around after she was a bit away from them.

"You coming or not?" She asked before heading off again "Who elected her leader?" Zac said angered a bit "Well I don't know about you, but I'd rather follow her." Alex said following Akari. Max looked at Zac before running to catch up to Alex yelling "Right behind yah!" leaving Zac behind. He sighed following while hanging his head low and grumbling.

After what seemed like hours the group of four had made their way around to the other side of the rather large lake "Why are we by the lake anyway?" Max asked shivering remembering her recent dip and from her wet clothes that were slowly drying "You have a better idea? Because I would love to hear it." Akari asked looking back a moment. Max and Zac stood next to each other looking around at the surroundings, not very happy.

"You know where's there is water there's gotta be fish." Alex started "Where there's fish…there's food!" Zac said drooling imaging fish frying on a stove "My idea exactly. We can camp on the shore of the lake." Akari stated "Little problem with that." Alex said holding up a finger. They all focused on him and that made him blush slightly. He never liked when he was the center of attention which was normally Zac's forte.

"None of us have our bags." He finished "hehehe. Not so fast." Zac said giving one of his big smiles and brought out from behind his back all of the groups bags "How did you get those?!" Max exclaimed staring wide eyed at him "I was under the table remember? We all dove under when the quake hit." Zac said as he gave them to everyone. Max seemed a little upset that he had not let them know that he had the bags the whole time.

"Well…at least you did one thing right today." Akari said taking her bag back "Could you please quit with the attitude and let us set up camp already." Max stated flustered glaring at Akari "Fine. Zac can get firewood and maybe leaves for beds. Max you go tally the supplies. Alex you and me are going to catch some fish." She stated tossing her bag to Max and heading to the lake shore "I'll be back guys…I hope." Alex replied gritting his teeth and following while Max put her face into the bag and let out a muffled scream and started to open the bags. Her shoes still leaving wet marks as she walked. Zac being himself gave Alex and Akari a salute and marched off to look for wood.

Everyone separated to do their job Akari gave them _'Why me.'_ Alex thought as he sat with a makeshift fishing pole made from a broken tree branch and a vine cut into strips with a small pocket knife and earrings for hooks that Akari had in her duffle bag. Akari was sitting next to him making him feel uncomfortable. Plus to add embarrassment to the mix he had not caught any fish while Akari had caught enough to feed all of them. Every time Alex tried to talk to her nothing would come out so he stared out at the lake.

He could see the fish swimming around his hook and not even nibbling at it but the bait was some green and purple worms that Akari found, so he could not blame the fish for not biting. He sighs heavily and glanced back at Akari, she was sitting with her eyes half closed staring out to the middle of the lake like she was meditating. Her doing this made Alex think she looked like a pretty china doll on display for all to see.

With her face void expression but eyes full on emotion. You could almost read her by her eyes but it was very confusing to Alex for she was unpredictable. So Alex cleared his throat making Akari look at him. "W-we should be heading back, the others will be waiting" he managed to spit out.

"Yes we have enough for now." she replied picking up the temporary stringer she had from one of her boot laces. She had been catching enough to feed them well. This girl was full of surprises that blew him away every time. Alex laid the poles on the bank and followed Akari toward camp. As they walked over the rise Akari gasped and dropped to one knee, out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw movement on the shore line. She passed the fish to Alex and motioned for him to go back to camp alone. She headed the direction of the closest boulders, just down a ways from where they stood.

Alex gulped and nodded quickly as he headed for camp, staying as low as ran. As he made it to camp Max seemingly happy stood next to the bags that she had just finished repacking. She had dried out during the time they were away. Zac was sleeping on one of the piles of leaves that he had laid down like a bed, and hopefully no poison ivy was in it. A fire pit and wood was built in the center of the camp. They had done a good job making the camp. Alex arrived out of breath and swinging the fish toward the pit. "GUYS!" he said shrilly. Max saw him and rushed to help him.

Zac jumped up wide awake scattering the leaves he was on. He looked at the leaf bed and sighs form his efforts "What's going on?" Max asked concerned. "Breathe bro just breathe and where's that girl?" Zac said equally as concerned. Alex gave a small laugh "We saw movement along the shore so she went to investigate". "Hope she gets eaten" Zac said sarcastically. Alex and Max glared at him. Akari was harsh but she was just as lost as them. If she was in trouble then so were they.

"Then let's go see for ourselves what you saw" Zac commented as he jumped faking excitement. Max nodded in agreement and looked at Alex "Lead the way". The group took off to the place where Alex had left Akari, from there they spotted her as she peeked from behind a large rock at the shoreline. She waved to them to join her and they did with Zac shrugging at Max and Alex. She seemed to be over excited for some reason. This was the first time she was smiling genuinely.

When they reached her Alex noticed that she was trying to hide a small phone in her hand but it looked weird. "What's this all about?"Max asked but was shushed by Akari putting her hand over Max's mouth. "Let just say I found out where we are" Akari grinned. "I get it…that fall must have made her go crazy, there is no one here but us." Zac said sarcastically at a whisper "Well I may be crazy or I'm not, that's for you to figure out, but before you decided to send me to the funny farm…look over there." Akari said pointing and almost giggling with what Alex thought was delight.

She pointed to a place just across from there position on the shore line. Some creatures came into view from the tall grass opposite them, one jumped to a large bolder. There on the boulder sat a white cat who was bathing in the sun but this was not just any ordinary cat. It had purple tuffs on its ears, a striped tail and had yellow ring and orange striped like gloves on its front paws.

"That is not what I think it is" Zac whispered awe clearly in his voice he acted like he was going to jump out of his skin, "I don't believe this" Max started in awe after Zac, she was quivering like string wound too tight. Both looked like their eyes would pop out at any moment.

"Told you. "Akari laughed silently "I-It's a Gatomon" Alex could only stare at what sat on the rock in disbelief. A digimon was sitting not far from them and Alex realized it was not alone. Several smaller digimon popped up around the boulder, one even jumped in to the Gatomons lap. Smiling she proceeded in rubbing what must have been its head gently. The baby cooed happily from its lap.

Alex recognized each one of the small ones. The small round blue one in her lap was Chibimon a baby digimon it cooed as it sat, a green jellyfish like one and a tiny yellow fox run in circles around the rock laughing and having a great time playing. These were Viximon and a Gummymon, they were in training level.

The last one laid in the grass napping lightly, opened an eye to watch the pair; it looked like a green salamander with an orange mohawk. This was a rookie digimon called Betamon it seemed the most relaxed of the younger digimon and Gatomon of course she was a champion and the strongest of the little poise and apparently the one in charge.

Alex looked at this sight and smiled along with the others who also smiled for they all felt the warmth of the small group from their hiding spot. Suddenly a blast of water shot out from the lake directly at the playful digimon. "Get down" her ears stood up and Gatomon cried out as she jumped to intercept the blast from her rock.

The little ones cried out and rushed to her side even Betamon who awoke at the cries. Gatomon rose to her feet after the water knock her to her knees and stepped between the lake and the younger digimion. Water beaded from her ears to the ground around her.

"Betamon get the other out of here now!" she growled. Far out into the lake a large pointed object broke the surface. It sped through the lake, cutting the water like a knife. The object impacted the shore with a crash sending sand fleeing into the air. It blasted straight into the digimon on shore with a strong bang. This made the group jump in place as they watched. "We have to help" Max whispered wide-eyed as she clutched at her arms that were shaking.

"Ya, but how and what was that thing?" Zac said flabbergasted. He was inching over to his own rock. Alex just nodded glancing back at the group. Akari had a hard to read look on her face to read. He refocused on the fountain of sand were the object had struck. As it cleared the object was revealed to be a giant spiked green snail shell. Through Alex's mind an image of a gray shell flashed bringing with it a realization of what was on the shore. A digimon that they all would recognize easily.

The blast had knocked the digimon over, scattering them squealing into the grass. Only Gatomon was still standing, she had taken the blunt of the water and then the impact of the sand. A dark green form emerged from the shell. Two arms were followed by lizard like head with a mop of bright green locks on top. It gave a harsh roar at Gatomon who was huffing slightly with excursion. These were digimon so they could only be in one place, and now they were watching a real digimon fight.

"That is not what I think it is. I have got to be dreaming" Zac sputtered. Alex peeled his eyes away to look at them. "It's a MoriShellmon, a forest type of shellmon. He has a temperament just like that other digimon" Alex commented. Zac turned to Max "the bain of digidestind, and you want help" He yelled at Max. "This has got to be a nightmare. I want to help but it is crazy… tell her she's…Uh-oh" He turned to plead with Akari who had been quiet ever since she had showed them what was happening. Did she even think this was a dream as much as the rest of them? Zac and the others realized that she was no longer hiding with them behind the rocks at that second.

She was running as fast as her legs could carry her down the rocky shoreline to the beach. She jumped every rock and log in her way. Like her life depended on her getting to the shore. "Ok she's crazy" admitted Zac making the nuts sign in Akari's direction. Max just growled at him and jumped over the rock in pursuit. "I'm going too" Alex jumped over the rock following the girls. "Ya, but...I...Oh what the heck" Zac scrambled over the rock to catch up.

Betamon stirred from where he had landed. Gatomon noticed and yelled back to him. "Take the young ones and run to the forest, go now. I'll hold him off." With a hiss she rocketed at the MoriShellmon. It just let out a laugh at this sending out a bolt of static at her. This broke her stride, knocking her to the ground "NO …" she cried out. Betamon had gathered the other digimon from the grass and was running towards the cover of the trees.

MoriShellmon saw this and sent a charge at them as he laughed "They're not going anywhere". The charge arced toward the little blue Chibimon who had stopped in its tracks in fear as the attack came at it. Something came running out of the woods and dove at Chibimon scooping him up and out of the charges way. The others were scooped up or pinned down as the attack flew over their heads. It hit a tree on the edge of the woods burning it to a crisp.

"That was close little guy" said Alex to the Chibimon in his arms, who looked at him surprised but not afraid. "Everyone ok" Max sputtered spitting out grass from where she and Betamon lay who nodded a reply. "I still say this is nuts" Zac says from behind the bolder with the little green Gummymon hugged tight to him. Akari lay wrapped around Viximon protectively. "We had to help, is everyone ok?" she asked concerned. Gatomon gave a sigh of relief and turned back to the hulking form of MoriShellmon and growled defiantly. "Humans In our world…I will destroy them too." growled MoriShellmon.

"Not if I can help it, human take your partner and run, all of you" Gatomon yelled as she charged "Neko paw". Her claws glowed as they connected with the larger digimon. More sparks struck her, pinning her to the ground. "If you're in such a hurry then your first kitty" the shellfish mocked.

Gatomon yelled in pain as the sparks grew in frequency. "No!" screamed the digimon and humans alike. "I'm not running I have to help." chirped Vixemon determined looking up at Akari. Akari's eyes took on a determined look and nodded agreeing.

"And I have an idea how" she replied to the yellow fox. From her pocket she took out the weird pink phone that Alex saw before but he now realized what it was. It looked like the cross between a walkie talkie and white blackberry but with a round screen, and only a few buttons. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the digivice in her hand.

A Beeping sound came from the digivice as it started to flash. A beam of light fell from the sky and engulfed vixemon. Her small voice echoed from the light "Vixemon digivolve to… Renamon" within the light the fox grew in size and began to stand upright on two legs. The light shattered in to pieces to revel a yellow fox with purple gloves and yin yang's on her legs.

"Me help, no we help too." pleaded the Gummymon to Zac. "How? I don't have one of..." Zac was cut off as a light issued from his shorts pocket. From it he pulled a blue version of Akari's digivice. It began to flash and a beeping came from it. Gummymon jumped from Zac's hug to the ground.

A second beam of light came down around the jelly like digimon. "Gummymon digivolve to… Terriormon!" said his voice as it became stronger. His form grew slightly larger and long ears sprouted from his head along with arms and legs. The light shattered and a tan rabbit with extra long ears tipped with green stood were the jelly digimon had stood. "cool" was Zac's only response.

"Their Rookies now" whispered Max from across the way. "Then I can help too" roused the Betamon beside her. "Ok go for it" Max smiled at the amphibian digimon. They all rushed to help Gatomon from MoriShellmons attack. Renamon jumped high into the air. She crossed her arms and something glittered in front of them. "Diamond Storm" She yelled as the glittering grew into crystallized shards and flew at the Enemy digimon. It connected with the side of his face and it roared in pain.

"Bunny Blast" came another attack but from Terriormon as a ball of blue light. This one too made direct contact with the Enemy. "Water Shot" called Betamon letting loose a jet of water. This drew Morishellmons attention. "You think that can beat me! Fools!" it cried in anger. He withdrew into his shell and it began to spin. "Dill Spin" He roared as he spun faster and faster. He then launched toward Gatomon who had not gotten away yet.

"Oh no you don't" Called Terriormon who had stepped between the attack and it target. "Terrior Tornado!" He called and started to spin in place using his long ears to stir up a whirlwind around him. The two attacks collided knocking the Shell backward to skid on the sandy shore. The enemy emerged more tenderly this time to growl in protest. "I did not expect this… my master must know…". "All together now" said Gatomon who now stood behind Terriormon.

"Cats eye hypnosis" "Bunny blast" "Thunder" "Leaf Blade" they each cried out their own attack simultaneously. Each attack hit its mark as electric energy coursed through MoriShellmon, rooting it were it stood. A white streak of energy carrying leaves in its wake struck it across the face making it reel it head back in deep pain. Finally a Ball of blue energy wrapped in pink and purple wave collided with the Digimons exposed chest.

Shellmon was crashing to the ground with a miniature explosion around it. "You may have beaten me, but others will come… much stronger… The dark ones will have you in their grasp soon… then you will suffer…" Morishellmon moaned a long wail of pain as his body began to break apart in to pixels and were sucked into a black vortex that formed below the Digimon. When the last pixel evaporated the vortex vanished leaving only the places where MoriShellmon had impacted the shore.

The remaining digimon let out a cheer. Chibimon leaped from Alex's grasp toward Gatomon. Alex felt something shift in his pocket and beeped briefly. Chibimon glowed mid leap and changed into what looks like a tiny dino with a oversized head with horns. Gatomon came forward to catch the small digimon in her big paws. "All of you can Digivolve." She smiles at them.

She looks at each of the digimon then to Alex and the others. "That means you are their destined partners" she points at Akari. Akari just nodded in seeming agreement. A pause of silence followed, with Zac breaking it in his own way. "What the heck is going on here? What do you mean by partner?" he said so seriously that both Max and Alex stared in amazement. "What I got caught up in the moment." He shrugged. "You don't know?" questioned Gatomon.

The group one by one nodded and Gatomon sighed confusion clearly one her face. "I guess I can explain a little". She jumped back to the rock she sat on before the battle. "You see I am the guardian of these young ones, I have protected them so that when there destined partners come they can help save our world". She stated this very flatly, looking down to them. "Sadly they are not my first dependents, before there were others but I could not protect them." tears fell from her eyes at mention of this.

"Why have you done this?" questioned Akari after some thought and Gatomon looked up at the teens with a worried looked "For some time many of us have sensed a coming danger, but from what I can't tell. All I know is that something bad is coming." She whispered with a slight growl.

"But why are we here?" Asked Max clearly worried. "You were the ones picked… I don't have the answer to that but you may find it in the Lords tower, which is where I was called by a voice." Gatomon answered gesturing at the other digimon. "That is where I found the young ones as digi-eggs… all nine of them" her voice cracked at the end. "What happened?" Alex asked this softly. "They were snatched from me right after they hatched by a black shadow only the ones that had not hatched were saved." Gatomon said with sadness

"So we have to go to this tower to get a straight answer?" Zac scratched his head furiously with anxiety clear in his face. "I heard a voice call to us at the arcade, Gatomon heard one too… the only logical thing to do is to go there." Nodded Akari who had been deep in thought as Gatomon told her story. "I vote for not going what she says." Zac glared at Akari. Max seemed to think on this for a minute but added "We should go to the tower. It's our only lead". "W-what!" Zac screech at hearing this. "Tell me you don't agree with them" he pleaded on his knees to Alex. Alex could only sweat drop at this display. "Sadly I do, let's go the tower. How do we get to it." He asked the Cat digimon.

"Across the forest to the east, but the landscape has started to change drastically. I would come but something is telling me that it is a journey meant just for you." Gatomon pointed the way with a wave of her paw. "We are… going to die." Zac said bluntly. "Just get going!" Max yelled at her cousin. Max was brushing grass from her pants, Betamon beside her. The others raised too, but Zac with a little needed assistance.

Alex gathered Demiveemon in his arms, Max and Betamon beside them, Zac trailing behind with Terriormon on his head and Akari in the lead with Renamon walking confidently beside her. "Bye and thank you!" called Alex to Gatomon as she sat watching them go. "No I'll be thanking you when our world is safe." she called back. They left her sitting there as they headed back to where they were to camp.

"Grab the supplys and bags, we have some ground to cover before it gets too late." Akari stated as she grabbed her bag and the fish from where they lay. "I hope it not far." Zac grumbled. "Oh come on Zac this is the Adventure that we have always dreamed of!" Max grinned at the sullen face of Zac. Alex could only smile too. For some odd reason he felt Max was right, like something far off was calling silently from the east to only them.

With Akari in the lead with her Fox digimon the group headed east toward the lords tower. Toward tests and more danger then they can imagine at that time. The Voice is still calling out faintly to only their ears.

**Akari: So that's the chapter. It was not easy to finish but I like how it turned out.**

**D9: can we go to bed now? Its like Midnight****.**

_**Fire3:zzzzz…**_

**Akari: Ok this is Akarisakura signing off**

**D9: decode9…*Yawn* over and out.**

_**Fire3: *Snore*… Night**_**…**

**Akari: Please fav and review. I don't own Digimon, it belongs to the original owners. I own the human characters featured in this story.**


End file.
